Te Regalo Una Cita
by angylopez
Summary: Ash quiere darle un regalo muy especial a Serena, pero al no saber que darle pide ayuda a Citron/Clemont y Eureka/Bonnie, quienes le sugieren una idea muy interesante: "Una cita".


Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Titulo: "Te regalo una cita".

Géneros: Romance/Friendship.

Pareja: Ash y Serena (AmourShipping).

Resumen/Summary: Ash quiere darle un regalo muy especial a Serena, pero al no saber que darle pide ayuda a Citron/Clemont y Eureka/Bonnie, quienes le sugieren una idea muy interesante: "Una cita".

Advertencia: No es explícitamente lleno de romance o no sé, es un one-shot y como yo lo veo Ash y Serena llevan una relación muy bonita e inocente.

Aclaraciones: Citron es el nombre en japonés de Clemont al igual con Eureka es el nombre en japonés de Bonnie.

Sin nada más que decir les dejo con el fanfic…

* * *

Le encantaba la idea de tenerla a ella como compañera. Sabia cocinar, vestía a la moda, ya se conocían antes y sobre todo lo apoyaba e incluso lo hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto definitivamente tenía que hacerlo si no lo hacía quedaría como un tonto mal agradecido. Sí, Ash Ketchum quería regalarle algo a Serena, su duda… no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre que regalarle, así que sería una elección muy difícil.

En medio de su camino a su nuevo destino el grupo se detuvo para descansar. Eureka deseaba jugar un poco con los pokémon, Citron seguía ocupándose de cuidar a su hermana, Serena tenia deseos de ir a refrescarse un poco por lo que fue a un rio que quedaba cerca y Ash se hallaba sentado en el suelo mirando el cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su incógnita.

Suspiró de lo cansado que estaba y comenzó a pensar: "_No creí que fuera a ser tan difícil, si continuo así no lograre llegar ningún lado", _giró su vista y pudo visualizar a sus amigos. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos y sonrió.

—Hey, ¿me podrían ayudar en algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Citron.

—Ah, es que quiero regalarle algo a Serena para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no sé que pueda ser.

—Hum… quizá…

—¡Regálale una cita! —exclamó con gran entusiasmo Eureka.

— ¿Cita? —cuestionó Ash.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se exaltó de sobremanera, rápidamente le tapó la boca a su hermanita y se puso muy nervioso, no sabía como explicarlo, pero se calmó, vio a su hermana y la mando a jugar a otra parte. Entonces vio a su amigo y trato de explicarle.

—Bue-Bueno, una cita es… cuando una chica y un chico hacen lo que más les gusta hacer.

—Oh, ¿a Serena le gustaran las batallas pokémon?

—Ash… creo que eso es una idea… algo tonta.

—A lo mejor tienes razón… —aceptó el entrenador mientras comenzaba a pensar—, a mí me gusta comer y a ella le gusta cocinar, tal vez… ¿una comida?

—No sería mala idea, pero suena algo simple.

—Creo que ya veré que más hago, por ahora necesito conseguir comida.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Citron rompió.

—Yo estaba trabajando en una máquina que prepara cualquier platillo aunque aún está en fase de prueba.

—Podrías terminar de probarla y así ayudarme ¿no?

—Sí, podría… bueno dentro de unos minutos creo que estará listo. Tú ve a buscar a Serena.

El tiempo pasó, Ash se había perdido un poco entre tantos àrboles, pero logró encontrarla. Ella estaba parada en la orilla del rio viendo el agua pasar junto a su Fennekin. Al verla sintió un gran alivio, se encontraba feliz así que él también lo era. Miró hacia abajo, notó a su fiel Pikachu a su lado.

—Pensé que estabas jugando con Eureka.

—Pika, pikachu.

—Supongo que tú también me apoyaras ¿verdad?

— ¡Pikachu!

Saltó a su hombre y Ash se sitió comprendido. Con seguridad se acercó a la chica y le habló.

—Serena…

— ¡Oh! Ash —dijo sorprendida al voltear a ver quien la había llamado—. Perdón si me he tardado en regresar, pero es que me gusta mucho este paisaje.

—No vine por eso.

Ella lo miró confundida, su corazón sin previo aviso latió ligeramente más rápido junto a eso sus manos sudaban un poco. Era verdad que le tenía un gran cariño y admiración a él tanta que no dudaba en sentirse feliz de estar a su lado, de siempre hacer lo posible por levantarle el ánimo si Ash se deprimía y sobre todo de cocinarle para verlo entusiasmado. Sacudió su cabeza ignorando todo, ya era hora de regresar a la realidad donde ambos se hallaban conversando junto al rio.

—Entonces… —susurró Serena.

—Estoy aquí para regalarte algo.

— ¿Q-Qué e-es?

—Una cita.

Serena sintió como un gran sonrojo invadía su rostro, las manos le temblaban tanto como las piernas, no podía ni hablar. Sin dudarlo él la tomó de la mano y la llevo corriendo hacia un lugar que desconocían. Ella vio que llegaron justo a un lugar del bosque que tenía un amplio espacio para estar tranquilos, observaron ambos la armonía del sitio.

Realmente Serena sentía que estaba en una especie de sueño donde ese chico que admiraba tanto la hacía sentir así: estremecida, nerviosa, temblorosa y querida.

Ash se sintió tranquilo, pero había algo que le incomodaba: Serena no decía nada. Eso lo hacía sentir mal, lo más lógico en su mente era que su presencia no era grata para ella, por lo que hizo una mueca e intento analizarlo un poco más.

Además de ellos dos también estaban Pikachu y Fennekin quienes rápidamente se acomodaron en la manta que estaba puesta en el césped.

Ambos observaron la manta y se dieron cuenta que dicho objeto tenía corazones de varios colores y el fondo era cuadriculado entre blanco y negro. Ash le restó importancia, sabía que Eureka la había puesto mientras que Serena se sentía aún más confundida.

―A-Ash…

―Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

La tomó de la mano y se sentaron. Estaban muy juntos parecían una pareja. Todo iba bien, Serena se hallaba hundida en sus pensamientos y Ash suspiraba pacíficamente.

―Serena, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Yo… normal.

―Ah… te veo algo incomoda.

―Sí, es que nunca había tenido una cita.

―Hum, comprendo, tal vez si nos recostamos un poco te sientas más aliviada.

―Es-Está bien.

Así los dos se recostaron juntos mirando hacia el cielo. Vieron muchas nubes que tenían distintas formas.

―Me gusta mirar al cielo ―comentó Ash.

―A mí me gusta también. Veo que esa nube tiene forma de un Pikachu.

― ¡Yo igual lo veo! ¡Por allá hay una nube en forma de Fennekin!

― ¡Es verdad! ¡Mira esa de allá!

Al ver tanto Ash como Serena vieron la nube y notaron algo muy curioso.

―Un corazón… ―susurraron al mismo tiempo, se vieron y ya no había nada que decir, se hablaban con la mirada.

* * *

Citron ya había terminado de probar la máquina aunque para Eureka, su invento iba a terminar como siempre, en especial porque lo había terminado a la rápida.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

― ¡Lo será! Solo tengo que presionar un botón y estará lisa la comida.

―Hermano sigo pensando que sería una mejor idea buscar frutas…

―Va a funcionar si no me cambiare el nombre a Tacataca.

―Entonces desde ahora todos te dirán Tacataca.

― ¡Eureka!

―Lo siento, pero espero que funcione…

* * *

En el cielo se encontraban flotando en su típico globo el equipo Rocket.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó James.

―No lo sé, parece que miran las nubes ―respondió Meowth.

―Esos bobos ―habló Jesie―. Ahora que están distraídos podemos llevarnos a Pikachu.

―También podremos llevarnos a su Fennekin ―dijo James.

―Es hora de atacar, no sabrá como reaccionar si también nos llevamos a su amiguita ―sugirió Meowth.

Entonces todos intercambiaron miradas y surgió una gran idea: secuestrar a Serena y a Fennekin para así hacer un intercambio donde al final tendrían a Pikachu.

* * *

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos al igual que él. Era un momento mágico. Ash en ese instante le sonrió tiernamente, Serena ya no se sentía incomoda, sin embargo un rubor invadió su rostro, por supuesto que él lo noto por lo cual lo primero que hizo fue tocarle la frente a su compañera para saber si padecía algún mal.

Era el mejor momento del día para ambos. Ash comprendió algo muy importante al tocarle la frente a Serena: él se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero no como se ha preocupado por los demás, era diferente, se sentía distinto, se vive de forma diferente. No sabía que era solo le gustaba sentirlo.

Y… en resumen ahí estaban los dos recostados de lado viéndose a los ojos con una sensación cálida. Absolutamente nada podría arruinar ese momento…

¿O tal vez sí? De repente se escuchó una gran explosión que rompió la magia del momento. Cuando voltearon a ver vieron mucho humo. Ash se levantó de su lugar dejando a Serena consternada.

―Serena quédate allí voy a ver si algo malo pasó.

―Bueno… ―murmuró la chica mientras intentaba calmarse, pero al mirar a otra parte observó como Pikachu se iba corriendo hacía su entrenador después vio que su Fennekin estaba a su lado―, que bueno que estés aquí ―justo en ese instante una gran red cayó sobre ella y su pokémon―. ¡Ash!

El aludido volteó a ver y se asustó.

― ¡Serena!

Los dos miraron hacia arriba, observaron al equipo Rocket, el cual luego de hacer lo que deseaban comenzaron a flotar más alto llevándose así a la chica y su pokémon.

―Jajaja, grandísimo bobo nos hemos llevado a tu chica ―se burló Jesie.

― ¡Suéltenla!

―Solo la soltaremos si nos entregas a tu Pikachu ―dijo Meowth.

―A-Ah…

Y así él comenzó a pensar: "_¿Qué hago? Si hago que Pikachu los electrocute podría dañar a Serena… quizá debería acep… no ella no aceptaría que cambie a mi pokémon…". _

Un grito de ella fue lo que llamó la atención de Ash.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡No te rindas!

"_Es verdad si me rindo será peor que no haber intentado contratacar". _Nuevamente formuló un plan que puso rápidamente en marcha.

― ¡Salgan Fletching y Frokie! ―exclamó Ash para después mirar con gran confianza a sus pokémon―. ¡Fletching rompe la red en la que están Serena y Fennekin!

El pokémon voló hacía donde se le ordeno y comenzó a picar la cuerda e instantáneamente después de un buen golpe a la cuerda de la red se rompió, pero lo malo es que la red se empezó a romper hasta quedar hecho pedazos por lo que Serena y Fennekin estaban cayendo.

― ¡Frokie atrapa a Fennekin!

Y velozmente Frokie corrió luego saco espuma de su cuello para tirarla al suelo, saltó más alto y atrapó a Fennekin cayendo ambos en la espuma. Lógicamente el equipo Rocket no dejaba de quejarse.

Ash al ver a Serena caer corrió lo más rápido que pudo y justo antes de que ella cayera la atrapó dejándolos a los dos tirados en el suelo, sólo que ella cayó encima de él.

―Ash…

―Espera Serena… ¡Pikachu impactrueno directo hacia ellos!

―¡Pikachu!

De un ataque el equipo Rocket salió volando diciendo su típica frase.

Los dos suspiraron para después notar que seguían en la misma posición por lo que rápidamente ella se apartó. El ambiente seguía siendo igual que antes de ser interrumpidos. No requerían de palabras para sentirse bien así que sonrieron y se recostaron.

Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, un rato después escucharon la voz de Eureka y también la de Citron, quien menciono algo de haberse quedado desmayado por una explosión y la pequeña al ver a los pokémon se los llevo corriendo además de decir que ahora su hermano se llamaba de forma diferente así que lo mejor era regresar con ellos, pero Ash tenía algo que hacer.

―Escúchame, te quiero decir una cosa muy importante.

Ella al escuchar eso se estremeció y sin dar tiempo a decir algo el entrenador se acercó a ella y la abrazó, entonces Serena sintió su corazón latir más fuerte.

―Gracias, Serena.

Siguió así por unos instantes, sin embargo él se apartó, le sonrió al igual que ella. Ash se alejó caminando y ella comenzó a pensar: "_él ha cambiado mucho aunque sigue siendo igual de entusiasta. Definitivamente nunca me voy a sentir insegura con él. Me siento feliz que me haya regalado una cita"._

―Gracias, Ash.

Camino detrás de él. Ambos comenzaron a correr juntos como siempre lo harían…

The End (?)

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primer one-shot que hago de esta pareja además de cumplir mi primer reto del año. Me propuse a escribir un fanfic de Pokémon que fuera de AmourShipping. Gracias por leerlo, se agradece. Espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo estuvo.


End file.
